


Mistletoe and Merriment

by SerenityShadows



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had a checklist for Christmas.</p><p>1.Get rip-roaring drunk. </p><p>2. 3 or 4 days before the holiday be as lazy as he could be and just soak in the feel of the holiday and do his first item all he wanted. </p><p>3. Decorate as much as he could and be as extravagant as he could possibly could. </p><p>4. Find everyone the perfect gift and play secret Santa.</p><p>Usually, his Christmas ends with him being morose and depressed. This year's is going to end a bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Christmas fic. That's all I got to say about this one. Rating is for 2nd chapter.

~~~~~K/S~~~~~

 

 

“Come on Bones.”

 

 

            “No.”

           

            “Please?”

 

            “No.”

 

            “Pretty please with tricorders on top?”

 

            “No.”

 

            “I'll update all the medical equipment personally by hand.”

 

            “No.”

           

            “I'll let you hypo me all you want without complaining.”

 

            There were a few moments of silence then…

 

            “No.”

 

            “Bones, come on. It’s tradition.” 

 

            Bones snorted at Jim’s pleading puppy dog eyes. “You just wanna make out with all the Ensigns.”

           

            “No I don’t.” he said managing to make an indignant face. Bones raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t as effective as Spock’s of course but it worked.

           

            “Fine maybe a few ensigns but I'm not doing it just for that.”

 

            Bones snorted again, shuffling through the PADDS on his desk

           

            “No really. it’s tradition and it’ll help crew morale. Besides,” Jim said waggling his eyebrows “I was going to set some outside of the Medbay so you and a certain someone could make out.”

 

            Bones blushed and stuttered before finally yelling out. “JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK, GET YOUR WHITE FARMBOY ASS OUT OF MY MEDBAY.”

 

            Jim ran out the door chuckling. He slowed eventually and just strolled through his ship. Some of the braver crewmembers had set up decorations along the halls. He stopped to admire them then sighed. Christmas hadn’t been the best holiday to Jim. Too many memories had been lost and some never made. He hadn’t had a good Christmas since he was six, save the few he’d spent with Bones and his parents at the academy. If somebody was to ask though, it was the best time of the year. Really, Jim did like Christmas but not for the reasons everybody though he did. He enjoyed the look everyone got around the holiday. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Even Uhura was being nice.

 

            Jim glanced up at the empty doorway and sighed, Mistletoe had been one of the few things that Jim had always associated with Christmas. Jim had been trying to get ones to help him set it up but Bones was too busy. Jim sighed again then reached into the bag at his side, pulling out the green sprig. He reached up and barely reached the beam with his fingers. He pressed the sprig against the metal and the plant twined around it. He’d gotten them custom made from a store on their shore leave. Only his DNA could get the lock on them undone. He kept going and soon the plants were throughout the ship. True to his word, Jim put some outside the Medbay. Bones grumbled about it and threatened to take it down but the nurses wouldn’t let him.

 

~~~~~K/S~~~~~

 

           _One more to go._ Jim thought later, sitting in the Captain’s chair. He glanced around the room and smiled softly at his crew. Almost every station had some kind of decoration on it. Chekhov had a snow globe perched on his console. Sulu had a bonsai tree set up, which now that Jim thought about it had been there for awhile. Given Sulu’s love for Botany, Jim just smiled. Sulu had wrapped green tinsel around the fragile tree and hung small ornaments on the branches. Even Uhura got into the spirit and had a cup of candy canes hidden. Jim had swiped one before she could say no and already licked it. Uhura had just rolled her eyes but secretly smiled at the joy in Jim’s eyes. It seemed the only one who didn’t have something was Spock.

 

            Jim glanced over at Science station’s and saw the Vulcan’s figure bent over the console. Jim flushed a bit and shifted in his chair, looking down at the neglected PADD on his leg. He picked it back up and scrolled through the files till he found his personal one. He opened it and selected his favorite book. It had been his only comfort those Christmases that nobody even bothered to pay attention to him. He was so engrossed in the story that he failed to hear Spock, calling him until there was a light tap on his shoulder.

 

            “Captain?”

 

            Jim quickly looked up, confused expression on his face. “huh?’

 

            Spock merely raised an eyebrow. “I have been attempting to ascertain your attention for the last 3.8 minutes.”

 

            Jim quickly sat up. “Oh sorry Spock. What’s the matter?” He asked, immediately shifting to Captain mood.

 

            “Nothing is wrong with the ship, Captain. I was merely curious as to what has you so uncharacteristically quiet.’

 

            Jim missed the small chuckle that Uhura and looked sheepishly up at Spock. “I was reading.” He said finally, gesturing at the PADD.

 

            “Hank the Cowdog?” Uhura asked smiling, remembering that last time Jim had been caught reading on duty. In his defense, it was a slow day and he was extremely bored.

 

            “Ha-ha.” Jim said, faking a laugh. “Dickens’ actually.” He added shocking them both. Spock was silent for a few minutes.

 

            “I was not aware of you preference for classic Terran literature.”

 

            Jim shrugged. “Eh, you know I get bored easily. They keep me entertained.” Jim smiled as a thought struck him. “Why were you curious, Spock? You miss the sound of my voice, or something?’

           

            Spock took a stoic stance but Jim could see a faint green tint in his ears. “I was merely trying to gauge your level of health. I had noticed you were a bit flushed when entering the bridge, prior to shift.’

 

            Jim laughed, loudly, shocking his crew. “I was running from some of the ensigns. They were trying to get me under the mistletoe.” Jim neglected to mention that he had been tailing Spock, trying to see if the Vulcan would notice the plant hanging in almost every hall and doorway, when the three ensigns had cornered him. He’d barely avoided them by latching on to an unhappy Scotty, loudly complaining about the replicators. Apparently they were on the fritz again. Another group had tried to maneuver Jim into standing under an archway by asking him to help them put up a wreath. He would’ve helped them, too, if one of the girls hadn’t pinched his butt on the way over. He quickly excused himself and high-tailed to the bridge where he’d shown up almost ten minutes early, much to his crew’s surprise.

 

            “Indeed.” Spock said eyes going a bit dark. Jim noticed but didn’t comment, instantly feeling bad for some reason. Spock dismissed himself and returned to his station. Jim frowned but once again, didn’t comment. He pressed a button on his chair and surprised the crew by making an announcement.

 

            “This is your Captain speaking. As tomorrow is Christmas Eve and a lot of you will not be returning home for the holidays I've decided that, unless there’s an emergency or some sort of Mission to be announced, for the next 3 days, there are no shifts and no projects that need to be worked on.” He left it at that then glanced at the time. “That applies to all of you, too.” He said glancing around the bridge, before getting up and walking to the turbolift, As Jim disappeared, the crew sat dumbfounded then erupted into joyous shouting. Jim smiled hearing it through the Turbolift.

 

            _Merry Christmas, guys._ He got out on his floor and walked to his quarters, stealthily avoiding some giggling ensigns. He made it into his rooms without too much hassle. He sighed falling into his bed without even taking his shoes off. He stared up at his ceiling, smiling. _Check #3._ He thought eyes going half-lidded.

 

            See Jim had a checklist for Christmas.

 

            _1.Get rip-roaring drunk. They’d stopped at a small federation planet with a world class bar and wine. Spock had to carry him out after He’d passed out on the floor._

_2\. 3 or 4 days before the holiday be as lazy as he could be and just soak in the feel of the holiday and do his first item all he wanted. He had modified that one a bit since becoming Captain because it totally sucked when he had a hangover while on duty._

_3\. Decorate as much as he could and be as extravagant as he could possibly could. His contribution to that had been the mistletoe along with a wreathe that JoAnna had made for her father placed in Medbay. Bones hadn’t spoken for awhile and holed himself up in his office for a few hours before pulling Jim inside and Broken down. Jim promised to never speak about it again._

_4\. Find everyone the perfect gift and play secret Santa. He had already planned out how to do it. Of course, it hadn’t been easy but he managed to do it._

 

            Originally there had been only 4 but after he was made Captain, he added one more.

           

            _5\. Watch the star pass by through the observation deck. It gave him perspective. Not that Jim would ever admit it to anyone of course. He’d also bring his dad’s guitar with him and sealed off the room. He only knew a few songs but the few he did know, he played well._

Jim kicked off his boots and they landed near the door. A few seconds later, he was asleep. He never even missed the last sprig of mistletoe being gone. Jim was so deep asleep that he didn’t hear the knocking on his door and said door opening.

 

~~~~~K/S~~~~~

 

            After the Captain had made his peculiar announcement, Spock had stood there amongst the joyous merrymaking slightly stunned at the prospect of no work. Nyota looked his way and smiled. “Spock, relax. Go enjoy the time.” Spock opened his mouth to say something but Nyota cut him off. “Go catch up on you meditating.” She pushed him toward the Turbolift and he went, not willing to risk any harm to her. “I do not see the pur-” the turbo lift’s doors sliding closed cut him off. He gave a small sigh. Terrans never ceased to confuse him. Ji-the Captain, most of all. Why would Ji-the Captain give 3 days off when he knew there were very important projects that were being worked on? Spock understood the Terran holiday Christmas but as a Vulcan, he did not celebrate it personally. He could work on the projects without interfering with the holidays for the other crew members.

 

            The Turbolift opened, bringing Spock out of his thoughts. He stepped out, not too surprised to find himself on his floor. He casually walked and found himself outside the Captain’s quarters. This had been happening very frequently and Spock did not, even though he had tried hard to find one, have a logical explanation for it. Spock resolved to find out the Captain’s reasoning behind the mandated vacation. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for the Captain’s response. After 5.2 minutes of waiting, Spock tried again and receiving no response, began to become slightly apprehensive. “Captain?” Spock called out. “Are you well?”

 

            Again, receiving no response, Spock quickly entered the override code only know to the CMO and First Officer in case of emergency. The doors slid open and Spock quickly stepped, the doors closing behind him. He quickly took in the room, noting the Captain’s shoes were sprawled haphazardly by the door. He then carefully analyzed the room for any threat toward the Captain. Seeing none, he then looked to the bed and stopped cold. The Captain was lying on his side with his hand tucked under his face, fast asleep. He was fast asleep and his mouth worked as if he was saying something in a dream. He was slightly curled up as if his body was fighting a chill. Spock looked further down and noted that Jim had fallen asleep above the covers. 

 

            Before Spock realized what he was doing, he was beside the bed pulling the covers out from under the Captain. He was careful not to disturb the slumbering man as the Vulcan gently pulled the covers up and over _his_ Captain. Spock froze slightly at that thought. _His Captain?_ When had Spock started to refer to Jim as his? It felt natural to see Jim as his. Just the thought of the possibility made something deep inside of him roar to life. Spock quickly tampered it down using the controlling techniques taught to him as a child on Vulcan.

 

            As Jim moved in his sleep and broke Spock out of his thoughts, a single stray lock of hair found its way over the Captain’s eyes. Spock absentmindedly pushed the lock away, sensitive fingertips brushing along Jim’s forehead and meld points. Jim made a few encouraging sounds and curled in the direction of the warmth in Spock’s fingers. As a wave of affection and comfort ran through him and into Jim, Spock realized what he was doing and quickly snatched the hand back and stumbled slightly in his haste to back away.

 

            “Spock.”

 

            The Vulcan froze cold, eyes wide staring at the man on the bed, waiting to see Jim’s startling blue eyes looking at him. Jim, however, just shifted in his sleep and grabbed the covers around himself, sighing at the warmth. Spock, with all the grace of a Vulcan he could mange, quickly and calmly exited Jim’s rooms (i.e. Spock ran like Hell into his rooms.)

 

 

~~~~~K/S~~~~~

 

 

            The next day, Jim woke up from the best sleep of his life. He stretched and yawned, and pushed up till he was sitting. He yawned again and tried to move his legs but they were caught up in the covers. Jim hated when that happened especially when he slept in his uniform pants. _Wait._ Jim thought stopping and looked down at his lap. “Didn’t I fall asleep on top of the covers?” he asked aloud then just shrugged.* “Oh well.” He pushed off the covers and got up, stretching again. He shed the pants and uniform top and put on a new pair from his personal replicator. He tousled his hair, rather haphazardly and at his stomach’s urging, exited his room.

 

            _No doubt someone’s up already. Maybe I can eat with them._ He thought heading for the mess hall, managing to avoid yet another giggling Ensign, dressed in science blues, who was standing under the Mistletoe. Unfortunately, the ensign followed him and managed to corner him under the next.

           

            “Captain, it is tradition.” She drawled, obviously trying to sound older than she actually was. She trailed her fingers up his chest and Jim drew back into the wall, smiling nervously. He really preferred a deep monotone to anything. Really, he hated how everyone thought he was a complete manwhore. Sure, he got around a lot but he did have standards and an underage Ensign was most definitely not on that list. A kiss was fine here and there but she clearly wanted more than that.

 

            “I know that.” He said trying to downplay his nervousness. “But, may I ask how old you are?”

 

            She pouted, making her look even younger than she was. “Old enough.” She answered moving in closer. Jim raised an eyebrow at that and that made the Ensign pout even more. “I am. I can prove it.” She said smiling leeringly, quickly leaning into kiss him. He dodged her movement and leaned to the side making her almost hit the wall.

 

            “I really don’t think it’s appropriate, Ensign…” 

 

            “Ensign Ludos.” A cold and cruelly sharp voice rang down the hallway causing the Ensign to quickly step back in fright. Jim let out a small sigh of relief as Spock calmly walked toward them. “I was informed that you were supposed to be in Medbay 32.6 minutes ago. Doctor McCoy requires your presence.” He said as he came to a stop beside them. Spock’s eyes immediately slid to Jim and Jim couldn’t help but notice they were darker than normal. Thee dark orbs returned to the Ensign who was still standing there, shaking slightly.

 

            “Y-Yes, sir. I'll just be on my way.” She said stammering then with one last longing look at Jim, she took off briskly down the hall.

 

            “Captain, are you well?” Spock said turning to face the Captain. Jim’s eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily.

 

            Jim shook his head to clear it and then nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine. Not how I expected to spend my morning.” He said attempting to make a joke about it but it sounded lame, even to his ears.

 

            “Indeed.” Spock said, raising an eyebrow. Jim’s heart twitched slightly. “If that is all, Captain, you must excuse me. I'm expected elsewhere.”

 

            “Oh, yeah. Of course.” Jim said waving him off. “I was going somewhere too before Ensign…”

 

            “Ludos, sir.” Spock said and Jim _definitely_ did not hear the edge in Spock’s voice on the word.

 

            “Ludos…detained me.” Jim finished pushing off from the wall. “Well, wouldn’t want you to be late.” He said, clapping Spock on the shoulder before moving off and walking down the hallway. “Indeed.” Spock said, watching him walk away. He turned his head to peer at the path the ensign had taken. He would have to speak to her about appropriate conduct.

 

           

~~~~~K/S~~~~~

 

            Jim spent the rest of the day setting up for Check #4. He nearly got caught a few times but in the end, he found some excuse for being where he was. He had gotten something for all of his bridge crew and for his most personal friends. He’d gotten them all things that all of them would love. He found things that suited each and every one of them. For Uhura, he’d found a 1st edition book of poems translated into numerous languages signed by the author For Sulu, he’d gotten a brand new katana made by hand from a blacksmith who owed Jim a few favors for things Jim would rather not repeat. For Chekov, Jim had carved a medium sized version of Grandfather Christmas hand and hand with the Snowmaiden. It had taken him forever but Jim was resilient. For Bones, well he’d find out later that night.

 

            He was in the Mess hall when the fruit of his labors was revealed. Everyone seemed to be clumped in groups around the tables and was chatting happily with each other.  Sulu and Chekov walked in together both carrying their gifts. Both had puzzled looks in their eyes as they sat down. They were immediately swamped by people. Jim saw Sulu scoot closer to Chekov and he bet anything that Sulu’s hand was on Pavel’s knee. He chuckled to himself and sipped at his hot chocolate, glancing down at his PADD which was still on the book he was reading earlier. He could hear the other crew members talking as they moved away from the table.

 

            “Did you see what Sulu got?”

 

            “What about Chekov? He got a hand-carved Santa.”

 

            Jim smiled again and returned to his book. He was just getting into it again when heard Uhura’s and Spock’s voices coming into the Mess hall. He looked up, the damned glasses that Bones said he had to wear slipping down his nose as he did.

 

            “….just woke up and it was on the bedside table next to me.” Uhura was saying as they walked away from Jim.

 

             It had been a major hassle to get the package into her bedroom. He’d snuck in there and was in the process of putting the package in her nightstand drawer but he’d heard her footsteps outside the door so he hid in her closet. She had come in and proceeded to take of her uniform, changing into her pajamas. Jim had, gentlemanly, looked away as she did so. It seemed as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. Jim quietly snuck and placed the package on the table and quietly slipped back out, without waking her.

           

            “Have you no idea as to who sent the package?” Spock asked as they walked to an empty table, close to Jim.

           

            Uhura shook her head. “No idea. I guess someone’s playing secret Santa.” She said smiling brightly. “I couldn’t believe it when I opened it. First editions are so rare and this one even rarer. And, to top it off it was signed by the author.” She added gleefully.

 

            Jim smiled at her obvious joy. Her eyes sparkled and her whole face seemed to brighten. As her head turned in his direction, he quickly looked busy, missing the smile she gave in his direction and soon some ensign walked up to him.

 

            “Excuse me, Captain?” it was a young women about 19 or 20.

 

            “Yes?” Jim asked straightening immediately. The ensign blushed and sat down, in front of him.

 

            “I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” She said, not looking him in the eyes. Her blush intensified as Jim tapped her chin. She looked up and blushed deeply.

 

            “Couldyoukissmeunderthemistletoe?” She asked in a rush, closing her eyes as she spoke. Jim’s eyes widened for a few seconds before softening. He noticed a group of Ensigns in the corner laughing and watching the girl. He figured that someone had dared the girl to get a kiss then when she was rejected, they were going to make fun of her.

 

            Jim’s eyes hardened and he turned back to her, staring for a few seconds then smiled and got up. He walked around the table and tapped her shoulder, holding out his hand. She opened her eyes and got up, taking his hand. He tucked her arms into his and walked her to the doorway. The group in the corner went silent as Jim leaned over and kissed the Ensign’s cheek. He stepped back and the girl smiled up at him.

 

            “Thank you.” She said quietly, knowing what the group had planned. She wasn’t the prettiest girl ever but she had her own light to her, Jim noted. She’d make someone a wonderful girlfriend.

           

            “No problem. A pretty girl like shouldn’t have to ask for a kiss.” Jim said, and then his eyes darted to the group who immediately scattered under his glare. The ensigns leaned up and kissed his cheek before scampering off, smiling brightly. Jim shook his head and returned to his table, grabbing his mug and PADD before walking out. _Check #4. just one more person to go._ Jim thought smiling.

 

             If he felt the dark pair of eyes following him out, he gave no indication.

 

~~~~~K/S~~~~~

 

            Spock had met up with Nyota in the hall as he walked out from his quarters. He’d been trying to meditate but could not achieve the calm needed. Dozens of thoughts were racing around in his head.

 

            _How could I do that to the Captain? On Vulcan, I would have been charged with a crime._

_Why did the Captain’s mind reach out so easily to mine?_

 

            He was thinking these along with others when he heard his name being called.

            “Spock.”

 

            He had immediately stopped and waited for the pretty brunette. “Spock, have you received any surprise package lately?” Nyota asked, peculiarly carrying a square package with red wrapping paper. Spock raised an eyebrow and fell into step with her.

 

            “Not of which I am aware.” He nodded at the package as they walked toward the mess hall. “I presume you have acquired one such item.”

 

            “Yeah, I just woke up and it was on the bedside table next to me.” She said as they walked into the hall and passed the Captain who was sitting by himself. Spock momentarily looked in his direction and was almost floored by the sight of the Captain in glasses. He vaguely remembered asking Nyota a question as they sat down at a table near the Captain.

 

            Nyota shook her head. “No idea. I guess someone’s playing secret Santa.” She said smiling brightly. Spock immediately switched his attention from the Captain back to her “I couldn’t believe it when I opened it. First editions are so rare and this one even rarer. And, to top it off it was signed by the author.” She added gleefully.

 

            Spock inwardly gave a small smile at her happiness. Even though they had parted on less than happy terms, they had still remained close. Siblings, he noted, were none closer than she was with he. He noted her attention shifting and followed her gaze to where the Captain was sitting. A young ensign was talking to him and she sat down. It was too noisy in the room, even for Spock to hear what they were saying. The same feeling he felt in the Captain’s quarters welled up again at seeing them together. He took in the appearance of the woman and found her homely. When he realized he was classifying her based on pure emotion, he quickly stopped and was angry at himself.

 

            Nyota nudged him and tilted her head back at the Captain. He looked and the Captain was escorting the Ensign to the door where a Terran plant was hanging. Jim leaned over and kissed the ensign. Spock saw red but Nyota’s hand on his arm kept him from moving. The red cleared as he noticed a group going silent as soon as Jim moved away. He then realized that the only reason Jim had kissed the Ensign was so that she wouldn’t be ridiculed. Spock sat a little straighter as the Captain came back and gathered up his stuff. He noted the way that Jim smiled as he walked out. His own lips twitched as he watched Jim walked out of the mess hall.

 

            “You know I heard Sulu and Chekov also got something from our secret Santa. I wonder what we can get him.” Nyota said, with a glint in her eye. Spock raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him out of the seat and toward the door. “Go meditate.” Spock gave her a quizzical look but complied with the orders. Nyota smiled, conspiratorially then sat down across from Chekov and Sulu.

 

“I have a plan.” She said holding up a plain red bag then laying it on the table. Both Sulu and Chekov smiled.

 

~~~~~K/S~~~~~

 

            Bones grumbled as he walked to the transporter room. He had so many other things to do right now but Chapel had given him a hand written note. He opened it and was surprised to see the familiar handwriting of his daughter. It was a poem she had written.

 

_Though you are far from me,_

_I love you daddy_

_You’re in another galaxy_

_But I still love you daddy._

_You swing through stars and swim the Milky Way_

_I love you daddy_

_So even though I can’t be there on Christmas day_

_I love you daddy_

            Bones’ hand shook as he read the short poem and after he gulped, he set it down on the desk. His eyes were wet and threatened to spill large tears. His eyes were too teary to notice the other note inside till it fell from the envelope into his lap. He wiped his tears away and picked it up. This was a note in different handwriting. It simply said

_Be at the transporter in 10 minutes._

_Signed,_

_Your secret Santa._

So here he was feeling foolish standing in the transporter room with Scotty staring at him from behind the console.

 

            “Doctor McCoy, wha’ are ya doin’ down ‘ere?” Scotty asked, fiddling with some wire on the console.

 

             “Hell if I know.” He answered shrugging. “I got a damned note telling me to be down here around this time. What are ya doing?”

 

            “Huh.” Scotty said rubbing his head. “That’s weird. Aye got a note, too. Aye got ‘ere abou’ 5 minutes ago. Decided ta fiddle’ with the machines a bit. Tune-ups. Ye know.” He said, waving at the console. As he gestured at the console, he noticed a blinking red light. He peered at the screen and noticed there was something planned for that exact moment.

 

            “Well, that’s no’ supposed ta ‘appen.” He remarked pressing a button. A screen appeared with directions and it was signed with the official Starfleet crest. He quickly set them up then looked up at as something materialized on the Pad. He was surprised to see a young girl no more than 6 or 7 standing on the pad in a light blue dress. She had dark brown hair done up in a classy looking up-do. He looked up and down from the console to the pad in confusion. He then remembered that McCoy was in the room and looked over at the doctor to tell him to make sure the girl was okay. He was struck by the complete shock on the Doctor’s face.

 

            “Jo-JoAnna?” Bones stuttered out, watching the vision of daughter step off of the pad. “Hi Daddy!” She squealed running at the shocked man. She tackled Bones and he caught her tightly and hugged her. Scotty saw a few tears running down the man’s face and smiled softly. Another light blinking caught Scotty’s attention. He pressed another button and another set of directions appeared. It told him to make sure Bones got back to Medbay okay and that JoAnna was returned to the star base by 0900 the nest morning. Then, it mentioned a hidden bottle of Hennessey in the engineer’s rooms. Scotty smiled then looked at the father and daughter pair.

           

            “Well, donna just stand there. Let’s show the wee lass the ship.” He said smiling brightly. “Montgomery Scott, at yer service.” He bowed to JoAnna and helped Bones get up. “Call me Scotty.”

~~~~~K/S~~~~~

 

            Jim was back in his quarters, sitting on his bed, staring at the chess set in front of him. It had been his grandfather’s. The pieces had all been hand carved by his hands. Jim ran his own hands along the board and the pieces layed out over the bed. They had been a bitch to polish and varnish but Jim had felt it was worth it. He slowly wrapped the pieces and laid them within the hidden compartment in the board, separating them by color then by type. Each type had a small section where they were supposed to go. Jim figured that Spock would appreciate the order and logicalness of the set. He wrapped the board in a silk cloth he’d gotten from an ambassador to the _Soie_ whom were universally known for their silk. Then, he placed the board in a plain box gently.

 

            He got up and walked over to his closet, pulling out a wooden trunk. He opened the trunk and pulled out another silk covered object. He slowly unwrapped revealing a double-edged sword with a black hilt. He wrapped the silk around his wrist and carried the sword to his bed. _[Ahn'vahr](http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/main.php?cmd=details&id=9)_ , Spock prime had told him was the old term for it. A few shore leaves ago, he had spent his time on New Vulcan with the ambassador, unknown to most of his crew. He had seen the sword in a shop and had immediately been drawn to it. Ambassador Selek, as he was known now, had seen his interest and had proceeded to tell Jim the story behind the sword. Of course, Jim tuned a majority of it out but eventually bought the sword much to Spock Prime’s amusement. 

            He sat on the bed and re-wrapped the sword placing it on top of the chess set then set the lid on the box. He wrapped a black rope braid around the box and expertly tied the rope into a bow. 

            _Now comes the hard part._ Jim thought, glancing at the door separating the bathroom and Spock’s rooms. Jim carried the box, careful not to jostle it too much. He set it down by the door to his rooms and walked, quietly, over to Spock’s door. He pressed his ear against the door and didn’t hear a sound. It was dead quiet. He opened the door to the First Officer’s room and doubled back to get the box. He picked it up and carried it toward the Vulcan’s bed. He put the box down and slipped a piece of paper on top of the box. He left as quietly as he came. He closed the door behind him and sighed, leaning against the door. 

            _Check #4. Complete_

~~~~~K/S~~~~~

 

Nyota had invited him to her rooms for a glass of eggnog which had a distinction flavor he couldn’t place. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Nyota had something planned. There was a certain feel in the air as she gave him the cup.

 

            “Spock, Merry Christmas.” She said with a soft smile as they clinked glasses.

 

            “Merry Christmas.” He said even though he really had no beliefs in the holiday. After 2 years with the crew, he’d come to accept that no matter how much he protested, they would just ignore him.

 

             “What are you going to do for the break?” she asked, tapping the glass with her brightly red painted nails and sitting down on her bed.

 

            “I had planned on ‘catching up’ on my meditating,” He said choosing to remain standing. “As the Captain forbade the crew from working on their respective projects, I see no other productive use of my time.”

 

            “Speaking of the Captain, have you noticed anything odd about him lately?” Nyota asked, crossing her legs and sipping on the eggnog. 

 

            “I had not noticed any changes.” Spock replied.

 

            “He hasn’t been flirting as much.” Nyota said, smiling discreetly. “There have been rumors of him being involved with someone.” Her sharp Mocha eyes caught the way Spock’s hand tightened on the glass nearly shattering the fragile glass.

 

“Humans have the illogical need to spread factious news to further their own lives.” Spock said, apparently not noticing the way jealousy had seeped into his voice. Nyota smiled, the chocolate was doing its job.

 

“Computer reminder. Dinner Date.”

           

            “Oh Spock, I’m sorry.” Nyota said, eyes widening almost theatrically before moving to stand and take the glass from him. “I have a dinner date.”

 

            “Apologies are illogical. Our conversation was drawing to an end. I am not perturbed.” He bent to rest his forehead against hers. They had broken up amicably and their bond was now like siblings.

 

            “Merry Christmas, Spock. Oh, by the way, can you check the observation deck?” At his raised eyebrow, she continued. “I overheard some of the engineers talking about having a weird energy spike earlier.”

 

            “I shall look into the matter.”

 

Now here he was, standing outside of the ob. Deck door listening to music. Perhaps whoever was making the music was involved with the unexplained energy spike. Spock typed in the code for the door then stepped into the dimly lit room. As brown eyes and blue eyes met, the door slid close masking a certain brunette’s intake of breath.

 

~~~~K/S~~~~~

 

“ _I’m dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where treetops glisten,_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow.”_  

 

Jim sang strumming the old acoustic guitar he’d snuck on to the ship last mission. It was jet black with a red swirl running through it and reminded him of his mom. Even through all her pain, she still had a fiery streak rival to only his. Jim smiled softly at the thought of his mother and continued strumming on the six-string. He began humming the rest of the song, staring out the large windows. There was a soft, almost golden glow blanketing the room from a nearby star. Jim sighed, barraged by memories of the Christmases he always wished for and the ones he got.  He glanced at the far corner where he had placed the tree that tomorrow would be completely covered with cards and presents for the whole crew. He choked back tears and resumed singing.

 

_“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and Bright_

_And may all your Christmas be…_ SPOCK?”

 

            Jim’s eyes widened and jerked back when he heard the door swish open and he saw the tall Vulcan standing there. “Wha… _Oh, Shit._ ” Jim muttered right before falling out of the chair he had Scotty make for this room. The guitar slipped from his hands and landed on the ground. _Great now I look like an idiot in front of Spock_. Jim thought right before he closed his eyes preparing for his face to hit the ground. The Impact never came.

 

           Jim’s eyes popped open. He was staring deep into Spock’s dark eyes and even Spock seemed surprised at their proximity. Spock’s arm was like a brand around his back, the other on was connected to the hand that was grasping his wrist. Jim exhaled, eyes going a bit hazy. He licked his suddenly dry lips and Spock’s eyes darkened as the brown orbs zeroed in on Jim’s flash of tongue. 

 

            “I was not aware of your talent for singing.” Spock said finally eyes still on Jim’s lips.

 

            “Because, I don’t have one.” Jim said eyes wide. Spock looked up and raised an eyebrow which strangely caused Jim’s heart to race. “I mean, I can sing but I’m no Pavarotti.”** Jim began to babble, feeling Spock’s body heat start to warm him up,

 

            “You underestimate yourself.” Spock said, unconsciously moving closer toward him. Jim flushed which surprised him because of his blood’s sudden descent southward, as he realized how compromising their position was. That was a big tip off to Jim that something was wrong, not the unexpected blood migration. That was actually a pretty common occurrence around Spock, but the touching wasn’t. In the Few occasions that Jim had fallen and Spock was near him, Spock had been the one to catch him but had quickly let go after Jim had gotten his composure back.

 

            “Um, Spock, Are you okay?” He asked, bringing up a hand to push Spock away but it seemed to have a mind of its own because it just moved to Spock’s side where the Vulcan’s heartbeat was fluttering.

 

            Spock seemed to pull back at the question and an expression of puzzlement crossed his face. Jim was also barraged by the feeling of guilt and anger before Spock pulled away and suddenly, Jim was cold. Spock took a few steps back and clasped his hands behind his back.

 

            “I am sorry Captain. I seem to have had a lapse in my control. I shall remove myself immediately.” He said, beginning to walk for the door.

 

            “No, don’t leave.” Jim said, taking a step forward and reaching for him. As he did so, the ship rocked sending both men flying back. Spock’s eyes widened and in the midst of the confusion, he grabbed Jim by the wrists and pulled Jim toward his chest. Spock let out a gush of air as Jim’s weight hit him but his arms went up to anchor the Captain as they hit the door.  

 

            “This is Ensign Chekov. We have hit a small subspace air pocket. Zhere is no need for alarm.” The Russian whiz kid’s accent had softened in the 2 years since their 5 year mission but it was still very hard to understand him sometimes.

 

            “Great,” Jim said, talking into Spock’s neck. “I slip and fall like an idiot an now I got whiplash.”

             

Spock’s hands immediately went to Jim’s neck. “You are injured?”

 

Jim leaned back and dislodged Spock’s hands. They settled on Jim’s back. “I’m fine, Spock. Just a little jarred.” Jim said, smiling brightly. He happened to glance up and once again, color returned to his cheeks. Spock immediately felt a myriad of emotions, the foremost being longing and slight guilt, as Jim looked down.

 

“Figures.” Jim said and Spock raised an eyebrow, noting the way Jim hitched a breath as he did so. “It takes a stupid air pocket to get you under the mistletoe.”

 

The eyebrow went higher and the coloring in Jim’s cheeks went deeper.

 

“you are the one responsible for the plants hanging in every door?”

 

“Yeah,” Jim laughed, blue eyes twinkling then Spock felt a wave of sadness and the twinkle was gone. “It was the one tradition we had at my house when I was a kid.”

 

Spock remained silent then shifted as he sat up, bringing his lower half into more contact with Jim’s. The Captain’s blush went deeper and Spock was mesmerized by it. Then, he felt the reason why Jim had blushed and the tips of his ears turned green. There was a roar inside of Spock’s body as the Primal urges of his ancestors raced through him at the touch of his mate. Spock tensed as his Vulcan and human side began warring with each other and as his own body responded to the stimuli.

 

“Captain?” he finally managed to say after a few minutes of centering himself by staring at Jim’s eyes.

 

“Don’t Spock. Please don’t.” Jim said, burying his face into Spock’s neck. “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t help it. I didn’t want to fuck up our friendship because I couldn’t keep it in my pants. I didn’t want you to be disgusted by me. But, I can’t help being in love with you.”

 

Spock’s hands spasmed as they tightened on Jim’s back because of the tears Spock could smell and feel on his shoulder. “Jim, look at me.”

 

Jim leaned back and Spock found that the water in Jim’s eyes made the blue orbs even brighter. “As a Vulcan, I do not feel…”

 

“Human Emotion. I know.” Jim said smiling bitterly.

 

“I repeat,” Spock said glaring at Jim for interrupting. “As a Vulcan, I do not feel.” Jim’s eyes darkened with pain and he looked down. “But, I am not fully Vulcan.” Jim’s head popped back up and his eyes were bright with hope. Spock moved one of his hands and covered Jim’s hand. He then bent back 3 fingers so that only his pointer and index fingers were extended and Jim copied the motion.

 

“This, Th’y’la, is how Vulcans kiss.”

 

Jim’s smile was the brightest one Spock had ever seen and without releasing Spock’s fingers, leant forward. “This,” Jim began leaning in until they were sharing the same breaths. “Is how humans kiss.” He tilted his head, closed his eyes and pressed soft lips into Spock’s. Spock responded, eyes also slipping closed as he fell into the maelstrom of emotions that was Jim, his mate.

 

~~~~K/S~~~~~

 

            Nyota couldn’t help but sigh as the two figures on the screen kissed. Chekov and Sulu gave each other a high five then Sulu wrapped an arm around Pavel’s waist.

 

            “So I did good, yes?” Chekov asked, bouncing happily, blush high on his cheek from Sulu’s attention.

 

“Yes, Pasha, the plan turned out perfect.” Nyota said kissing his cheek. “Though, I would have chosen a different excuse for your boyfriend’s fancy flying.” Sulu blushed than his eyes were suddenly riveted to the screen.

 

“Um,” he started to say before covering Pavel’s eyes and nodding at the screen.

 

“Wha… _Oh_.” She said blushing as she saw the figures began to lose clothing and the movements they were making. “Okay, Um, well our job is done.” She said pushing the two men out, ignoring Chekov’s inquiring questions. “Have a good Christmas.”

 

They both said goodbye then as they walked away, Nyota noticed their hands meet and hold till they hit the next door way where they met up under the mistletoe. Chekov blushed and looked up shyly at Sulu who gulped then bent down a bit and they kissed sweetly before Chekov pulled them around the corner. She smiled again then went back to the screen, blushing. She then turned the monitor off and made sure to turn off all the cameras and microphones in the observation room. She had her own man to get under the mistletoe. She held up the red bag in her hands and smiled, before tucking into the captain’s chair.

 

“Merry Christmas Jim.”`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This actually happened to me once. I went to sleep in pajama pants on top of my covers. There were like 2 or 3 blankets folded at the end of my bed. I woke up the next morning buried under two blankets and I didn’t have a hot Vulcan watching me sleep. I was the only one home. I think subconsciously I got cold even though my room was hot as Hell.
> 
> **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VATmgtmR5o4 Best song in my opinion. My school’s band did this for concert. My lips were killing me at the end of it but it was really pretty.
> 
> That kiss scene took forever to write so I hoped y'all enjoyed it.


	2. Misteltoe, Part Duex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the fade-to-black scene for the first chapter. I've split it up for the people who may not like the physical aspect of the Kirk/Spock relationship.

_“This, Th’y’la, is how Vulcans kiss.”_

_Jim’s smile was the brightest one Spock had ever seen and without releasing Spock’s fingers, leant forward. “This,” Jim began leaning in until they were sharing the same breaths. “Is how humans kiss.” He tilted his head, closed his eyes and pressed soft lips into Spock’s. Spock responded, eyes also slipping closed as he fell into the maelstrom of emotions that was Jim, his mate._

*********K/S*********

When Spock’s eyes opened again, it was to Jim’s bright eyes burning with longing and love. Spock would later ponder the depths of Jim’s eyes and how easily he could fall into them because all rational thought flew out of his mind as he stared in to them. Spock, allowing Jim a few seconds of deep breaths, pulled him back down and kissed him deeply, fingers still rubbing Jim’s. He would later deny purring as Jim grasped his hand and massaged it slowly but firmly. He would also deny the eagerness he felt as he began to pull Jim’s Command yellow off, leaving him clad only in the regulation black undershirt. Jim’s, however, was much more tighter than regulation called for. Surprise rolled through Spock when his eyes caught the small bulge in the skin-tight shirt right where Jim’s left nipple was.

 

“I was not aware you had body modifications.” Spock said, catch in his voice. He raised his eyebrow and Jim flushed then smirked.

 

“You’ve never been this close to see it.” Spock ran his hand up Jim’s sides, thumb catching on the bulge and Jim let out a moan.

 

“Why did you get it?” Spock asked, rolling it around gently fascinated by the way Jim’s hips began to move subtly, putting pressure on Spock’s own hips and lower half.

 

“I was d-drunk.” Jim stuttered out. “And the guy I was with at the time was b-big on it. Said I would look p-pretty if I-I h-had one.” Jim smirked, shakily at Spock’s growl. “B-Besides it had its benefits. He certainly e-enjoyed it. As did I.”

 

“No one else will adorn you with gifts I have not approved.” Spock said, not entirely sure why he was talking the way he was but it seemed to have a positive effect on Jim as His beloved’s eyes went wide and glassy.

 

“Spock, stop thinking about it.” Jim whispered carding his fingers through Spock’s hair to find his ear and tweaked the pointy tip when he found it. Spock’s face flushed green and he let out a small almost inaudible moan, grasping Jim’s side to balance himself. Jim smirked, satisfaction plain on his face and present through their light connection. Spock growled and the next thing Jim knew, he was pinned under the Vulcan.

 

“No one else, Jim.” Spock restated, tearing the undershirt off, desperate for the feel of Jim’s bare skin. With Jim’s chest bared, their connection strengthened and Spock reveled in Jim’s lust. He nipped at his _k’diwa_ ’s chest, holding down Jim on the floor with his hands around Jim’s wrists. “Mine.” He growled, tugging at the small golden hoop with his teeth, deeply pleased at Jim’s very audible moan at the sensation. 

 

“Spock!” Jim yelped as Spock released the ring and rose up just to stare at Jim’s face. Jim’s breath caught at the pure expression on Spock’s face. Love and Longing was so clear on his face that it brought tears to Jim’s eyes.  A few tears escaped and Spock was riveted once again to the sight.

                                                                                                                                                                              

“Yours.” Jim whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to Spock’s jaw.

 

The minute the word left Jim’s mouth, Spock melted. He let go of Jim’s wrists and cupped his face, wiping the tears off of his face and kissed him deeply. Jim moved his arms and circled them around Spock, pulling him in closer. Spock only pressed harder and he slowly began to undress Jim further. Jim expertly, without breaking the kiss, managed to pull off Spock’s uniform and undershirt and was tugging on his pants when Spock gave another growl and ripped them off. Soon both men were naked and admiring each other bodies. Spock’s hand drifted down around Jim’s belly button and Jim wiggled, laughing softly. Spock’s lips twitched and he recaptured Jim’s wrists pinning them above his head causing his body to arch up into Spock’s. The other hand drifted even further down and Jim’s breath hitched as it circled his groin. Spock teased the skin around it but even as Jim’s hips jerked, refused to touch the place Jim wanted him to the most.  Jim cursed when the hand returned to his chest, finding the hoop and tugging at it. His body arced once again into Spock’s, which earned another growl. The hand drifted down again and Jim gasped when fiery heat encased his cock.

 

“Sp-pock.” Jim chocked out as the hand began to slowly map out all the ridges and contours of his cock. “Oh God.”

 

“The first name was satisfactory.” Spock replied, voice rumbling in his throat as he watched Jim’s face take on many different expressions of emotion. Jim gurgled trying to manage a laugh but it got stuck in his throat. His bottom lip got caught in his teeth and he whimpered as Spock. Fucking. Twisted. His. Hand.

 

“Not…gonna last…much longer…if you keep… _oh, god_ …doing that.” Jim panted, feeling the pressure building in his groin. His eyes slipped closed as the pleasure built and built then when he was about to slip over, sudden pressure kept him from doing so. Spock had formed a crude cock ring with his fingers and squeezed. Jim whimpered again, louder this time, eyes popping open.

 

“I shall have to maneuver us to accommodate your ordeal.” Spock said and he flipped them both so now, Jim was straddling him again but Spock’s fingers were still around Jim’s cock. Spock’s other hand now rested slightly above Jim’s ass and Spock was braced against the door. “I wish to penetrate you but I shall have to prepare you first.” The hand on Jim’s back slid down to the cleft and a single finger rested against the small pink ring of muscle. Jim moaned again not only at the barely-there sensation but at the dialogue as well. “As this will cause you even more pleasure, I shall have to keep my other hand where it is.”

 

Jim groaned and pushed against the finger, still only circling his opening. “Please Spock.” Jim begged. “Been waiting so long. Haven’t been with anyone in so long. Was waiting for you.” Spock’s inner Vulcan roared in pleasure at the admission and his finger to the first knuckle sunk into Jim’s heat. Jim arched back and pressed his body close to Spock. Spock gently began moving the finger around then finding the small bump he was looking for, nudged it gently. Jim jackknifing and uncontrollably moaning was his reward. A second finger was added and Jim sucked in a breath at the slight irritation but just pushed back when Spock stilled. Spock gingerly began scissoring his fingers, ignoring the pleasure he was receiving, in favor of Jim’s own pleasure. A third finger slipped in and Jim winced at the stretch. He hadn’t been lying when he said it had been a while. The most action he had gotten beside his own hand had been when Bones had given him monthly physical, including a prostate exam.

 

Spock growled and all three of his fingers were suddenly pushed right against said organ. Jim let out a silent scream and his legs trembled at the overload of sensation. “Cease thinking about Doctor McCoy when we are intimately joined. You are mine. No one else will have you.” The fingers were removed leaving Jim feeling empty.

 

“Spock.” Jim whined, which he would deny later, trying to push back to find the burning hot fingers that had him so full moments before.

 

“Do not worry, Jim.” Spock said, nudging Jim’s legs open wider and soon, Jim felt the head of Spock’s dick* press against him. He felt a hand move to his opening and a cool liquid suddenly being spread around the muscle. The hand moved to grip Jim’s hip and its brother moved to the other hip. “I have a better replacement.” They locked eyes and Spock tilted his head, question in his eyes. Jim nodded then before Spock was ready, Jim was slowly inching down on Spock’s organ. Spock’s mouth gaped open slightly and his breathing quickened as he tried to steady himself by gripping Jim’s hips. When Jim finally bottomed out, he stopped to catch his breath and slid his hands down to his hips to cup Spock’s. He gripped them tightly and they intertwined their fingers.  Spock let out a long moan as Jim began to move slowly, to get used to the girth of his admittedly large reproductive glans. Jim smiled at the sound and increased his pace.

 

“Jim.” Spock moaned reverently, squeezing Jim’s fingers, unconsciously following Jim’s pace.

 

“So big.” Jim said picking up the pace** even faster, the filter on his mouth completely gone. “I can feel you filling me up. Never had anyone make me feel so full.”   

 

Spock’s chest rumbled with approval and male pride about being able to satisfy his mate so well. He began to match Jim’s rhythm by raising his hips and they both groaned at the sensation.  Soon, it wasn’t enough for Spock and he flipped their positions so that Jim was lying on the ground.

 

“Spock!” Jim gasped and clutched at Spock’s shoulders, having released his hands, as the movement caused Spock to hit deeper within Jim.

 

Spock’s lip twitched upwards and he buried his nose into Jim’s neck, pleased as he began to greatly pleasure his mate. No more words were spoken as Spock continued to pleasure Jim, whose mind he could feel through their intimate connection and to Spock’s great satisfaction, was filled with Spock’s name, and the feeling of love and lust. Spock slid a hand down Jim’s chest and tugged on the ring that was there, greatly enjoying Jim’s bodily reactions to the stimuli. Jim automatically tensed around Spock and gasped, alerting Spock to the fact that Jim had very sensitive nipples. Spock internally filed away the information for later. The hand drifted upward to settle where Jim’s meld points were, to Spock’s amazement, a meld sparked to life without him initializing it. He was immediately wrapped in the warmth that was Jim’s thoughts.

 

Both their bodies were flooded with each other’s lust and longing and they didn’t last very long after that. Jim came first, back arching in a beautiful and almost artistic way. Spock followed soon after, spurred on by the image and the knowledge that _he_ was the one that made Jim like this, that this was only _his_ to see now. Spock fell forward and panted, laying across Jim, who was also panting. “Th’y’la.” He murmured against Jim’s neck before gently worrying at the skin there, making a very obvious mark of possession.

 

“So possessive.” Jim said, moving his head so Spock had better access.

 

Spock rumbled which Jim took as an affirmation and he smiled, playing with the Vulcan’s hair as the stars slowly drifted outside of the window.

 

 

*********K/S*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It was so hard not to put cock there. So hard
> 
> ** This phrase is now forever dirty in my mind.


	3. Chocolate Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the first two chapters. I just really needed to write some fluff because of reasons.
> 
> ~~~~~K/S~~~~~
> 
> Chocolate Kisses
> 
> Pairing: Kirk/Spock
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Teeth rotting fluffiness, overly sappiness.
> 
> Copyright: Really guys? Really?
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~K/S~~~~~

 

            Jim Kirk watched his crew with a big smile as they danced to the festive music pouring from the ship’s computers.

 

            _To think, a year ago I would have been drunk under the table of some bar_ he thought watching a slightly tipsy Bones dance with Nyota. He looked over to the now happily married Chekov and Sulu and also smiled at their joy. He watched his crew for a few minutes then smiled one last time and exited the room, not noticing the pair of dark eyes following him out.

 

Jim walked the halls, whistling merrily. A few of on-duty crew passed by him and he waved wishing them a Merry Christmas and urged them to go get some cookies from the party. He ended up on the observation deck which had been decorated for the holidays by the crew. He righted a few ornaments that had fallen of the tree and sighed, moving to the big glass windows to stare at the passing stars.

 

 _Merry Christmas, Dad_ he thought putting a hand on the glass.

 

For a brief second, he was enveloped in warmth then just as quickly as it came it was gone. Jim smiled, leaning his forehead on the glass. The ‘Swoosh’ of the doors opening and the wafting smell of hot chocolate had Jim pulling away and turning. He saw Spock being pushed into the room and heard Nyota’s giggle before the doors closed.

 

“Spock?” Jim asked questioningly, eyebrow rising.

 

“Captain.” The Vulcan said in response blank-faced as ever but Jim could see past that. The normally calm and collected Vulcan looked slightly apprehensive. Before Jim could ask what was wrong, Spick held out the cup of hot chocolate.

 

 “Lieutenant Uhura had remarked that you left the holiday celebration and insisted I bring you some of the refreshments before they were gone.

 

“Oh,” Jim said grinning, and took the cup, fingers brushing softly against Spock’s. “Thanks, Hot chocolate’s my favorite thing about Christmas.”

 

“Indeed.” Spock replied taking a sip of his own drink.

 

Jim chuckled when the foam left a mustache above Spock’s lip.

 

“What is amusing you, Captain?”

 

“Jim,” Jim said reaching up and wiping the foam off, feeling Spock tense up at the contact. “And you had foam above your lip.” He added, taking back his hand and turned to face the tree.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence which gave Jim time to contemplate the Vulcan. It had been almost a year since Nero. They had lapsed into a somewhat awkward friendship with help from Ambassador Selek aka Old Spock, but they were an amazing command team.

 

“Cap-Jim,” Spock mended at a look from Jim. “There seems to be some kind of plant suspended from the ceiling above us.”

 

“Hmm,” Jim looked up and flushed slightly seeing a sprig of mistletoe above them. “Oh, uh, yeah that’s-” he began as he turned around but he was cut off as a pair of dry lips, tasting faintly of chocolate, sealed themselves over his. Jim’s eyes slipped close and he tilted his head so Spock could have a better angle.

 

“I am aware of what the plant is Jim. I was merely making you aware of it so we may honor the traditions.” The Vulcan said, lips quirking slightly at their tip. Jim stared at him for a few seconds in shock then smiled and leaned in closer till their noses were touching.

 

“Well, we must always honor traditions.” He said with a smirk before leaning and kissing him again.


End file.
